Shura
Shura is a fighter that created by Dracko Jiano. He is joined Zetabrand clan. He joined every Shuriken255's collab. He is Dracko Jiano's RHG (Now Duelist). He wears a sarong and wields a karambit and has a Self-improvement form named Kuda Spirit. Shura (RHG) Description Shura is Hero of Silat in Semeru mountain Java with Singmbaurekso to protect this village from the attack of the bandits. Weakness Ranged RHG fighters. Abilities * Very powerful fast of martial art Silat with the energy of Prana * Very good in close combat * Zetabrand Aura Shura (Duelist) Bio Shura lived in Soko Village, precisely on the slopes Semeru mountain he lived with Guru Danuja (sensei). Being a villager at day and an assassin in the night to protect the village from any bandits (bad guy). They must hide their identity.This is an oath if it is a Silat warrior, protect himself, keeping the person you dear close, and protect people who are weak. But one day, Shura was imprisoned in Semeru mountain for 5 years to inherit the last science. 5 years have passed. Shura comes back to the village but Guru Danuja has died, he was killed by a group of bandits until now did not know where they live. Revenge will not change anything, he recalled the last words of his teacher "Silat must everlasting from generation to generation " and Shura wanders off from the village to village to teach and spread teachings silat because Shura is now the last apprentice. Abilities and Weapons For hand to hand, Shura attacks very fast and with a very small karambit weapon, close-ranged attack is most deadly overall good in close combat. Not to mention, he has Kuda Spirit and Zetabrand Aura. Weakness Very difficult against any long-ranged attacks, because Shura must be near his opponent to attack. Personality Calm, Introvert, Withdrawn, Tsundere and Friendly. Gallery Trivia * In real life, Mt. Semeru is actually an active volcano in East Java. * In Indonesia, the sarong is generally known as a kain sarung ('sarong cloth') except for in Bali where it carries the name 'Kamben'. * Silat (Pencak Silat) is a martial art originally from Indonesia. * The karambit (as is spelled in the Philippines and in most Western countries), kerambit (as used in both Indonesian and Malay), kurambik, karambol or karambik (both from the Minangkabau language) is a small Indonesian curved knife resembling a claw. * Shura made his cameo appearance in Webtoon, Dracko Diary - EP.126 Belajar Animasi, along with his Defend the Diamond collab part. * Shura is the only RHG (& Duelist) who made into a printed comic book although he was supposedly to be an animated duelist. * In his fullbody form, Shura has a Silvery white hair. * In Dojo Duels 2017 tournament, Shura is originally going to battle Bravo (Wave's duelist) however both of them were forfeit. * Shura's Sarong is so short, sometimes the Fanart depicts his Sarong in a Zettai Ryouiki-Esque Skirt. (Zettai Ryouiki / 絶対領域,) * His signature finishing move, "Jrangkong palm" lit. means Telapak Jerangkong (Tengkorak) in Indonesia. References Shura's RHG page and Duelist Page Category:RHG Category:Duelist Category:Male Category:Grey Category:Animated Category:Inactive